Rodan: Beginnings
Rodan: Beginnings is a 2017 KB film based on the Godzilla series character and KB Fan Fiction's 212th feature film. Plot In ancient times, Rodan was worshiped as a deity by a race of humanoid pterosaur descendants called the Acolytes, led by the mysterious Cleric. The Acolytes perform human sacrifices annually to appease Rodan, who awakes to destroy Acolyte settlements if a sacrifice is not made for the year. However, one year, Rodan was not impressed with human sacrifices and thinks that humanity needs to share the world with them. For thousands of years, the Acolytes were driven to near extinction, with a small few, including the Cleric, remaining. In the year 1989, Rodan remains dormant until a 14 year-old girl named Lisa Roseanne goes swimming at a lake near his resting place. Rodan wakes and realizes that Lisa knew about his legend. Lisa tells Rodan about her ability to communicate with cryptids like him, and the two began developing feelings for each other. Meanwhile, a number of Acolytes led by the Adjutant stationed on a barren asteroid orbiting the Earth, spot King Ghidorah and began to control the three-headed dragon. The next day, Lisa takes a ride on Rodan and explores the Acolytes' shrine. There, she encounters the Cleric and his Acolytes, who choose her as the next sacrifice for Rodan. Lisa tells the Cleric that Rodan has changed his view on humanity, but the Cleric dismisses her claims and gloats about Rodan being the almighty destroyer of civilizations. In response, Lisa grabs the Cleric's staff and impales the humanoid pterosaur through the head, forcing him and the Acolytes to retreat. Weeks later, King Ghidorah began to attack the outskirts of Mission City in the orders of the Adjutant, who claims that Ghidorah is their new deity. Lisa goes back to Rodan's resting place to regroup with Rodan and travel back to Mission City to battle King Ghidorah. Before leaving, Lisa removes the staff from the Cleric and tells him about the Adjutant's Acolytes choosing a new deity. The Cleric decides to give Rodan new powers. At Mission City, Lisa confronts and kills the Adjutant while Rodan fights King Ghidorah. While trying to help Rodan, Lisa is knocked into a catatonic state but is restored to consciousness after communicating with a mysterious energy source in her catatonic state, which is also helping Rodan to overpower Ghidorah. Rodan viciously battles and eventually defeats Ghidorah, sending the three-headed dragon retreating into outer space and free from the deceased Adjutant's control. After the battle, Lisa swears an oath to the Cleric that she will return to Rodan if the world is in danger again, promising to help the Acolytes' deity in his new mission. They are then visited by Godzilla, King of the Monsters, who accepts Rodan as an Earth Defender. As the summer break ends, Lisa tells Rodan she is leaving to live with her family in the States. Before she leaves, they embrace. After they disperse, Rodan flies off into the sunset. Cast Sequel Main article: Rodan: Redemption Category:Films Category:2017 films Category:KB Godzilla films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Films featuring crossover characters from Non-KB works